


A Dozen Of Roses

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Some light spoilers (?), a few curse words somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Kokichi sneakily proposes a date to Harukawa, she regretfully complies so that he'd leave her alone.But she can't deny her feelings for him, no matter how much she tries to especially when the so called 'date' happens.





	A Dozen Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I wanted to write these two in this type of concept as I was curious on how it'd play out in my mind and I liked the idea and tried to weave it into a small work.
> 
> However, I shall apologize now if they seem OOC, I was internally struggling on if I was to do pregame or not but I had finally settled on just using their current personas, let's hope it turns out well.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danganronpa or its franchise. All rights go to the respectfully reserved owners.

Harukawa clicked her tongue in annoyance before shifting her focus away from the purple haired boy to look at other classmates having the time of their lives in the distance- goofing around like idiots and mimicking each other before laughing like goons.

"Sooo, Harumaki! Is that a yes or no?" He giddily asked with his arms balled into fists in front of him, stars in his eyes awaiting her answer.

"Don't call me that and second of all, why would I?" She snapped bitterly, her chin resting on her hand, leaning on the picnic bench with the annoying brat caught up too much in her personal space. She decided she'd tolerate him for now till he left.

"Aww come on! You let Momota-chan call you Harumaki so why can't I!" He pouted with his hands now at his sides, all playfulness lost from his voice replaced by sadness.

Her eye twitched at his insolent behavior, the supreme leader always switched from one mask to the other, almost like a mood swing and it aggravated her to no end.

"Knock it off."

"Aww why!? Is it because...Momota-chan holds the key to your heart and not me?"

"Why would that idiot hold-you know what never mind. Just go away."

"Nishishi! I was just kidding, I got you good!"

"Quit your stupid act, Kokichi. It's annoying."

"Also, why me? Can't you go ask someone else like Yumeno or Iruma?" She quipped with an eyebrow raised, suddenly interested in his original proposal of a date, bringing their conversation back to where it started before it got side-tracked.

Kokichi's nose wrinkled in repulsion. "Ew! I wouldn't even dare date that slutty bitch or lazy witch!" 

"They're both left hands anyway!" He spat obnoxiously, sticking out his tongue.

His lips went from a thin line to a sickly sweet smile as he curled his arms round Harukawa's, getting dangerously close to her ear before his hot breath tickled her ear. "What if I want to take my beloved Harumaki out?"

He lightly nipped at her ear before pulling away like nothing happened, he was hoping for her to get flustered or angry but she remained stoic and expressionless as always much to his dismay.

Her red eyes bore into his, her expression was closed off, neutral.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" She asked coldly, already getting up to leave.

An impish grin illuminated his face as his eyes twinkled smugly and gloatingly chirped. "I knew my beloved Harumaki can't resist me! Nishishi!"

He got a punch to the face and clutched his face, immediately cradling the upcoming bruise to his pale face.

He managed to catch a glance of Harukawa speeding away, the tips of her ears burning a scarlet red.

A soft smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at the retreating girl who almost ran through the door, she was like him in a way, one that he just can't explain but he knows. He knows there is a similar feeling of mutual understanding between them that courses through their veins, their blood. A primal instinct that he will never be able to explain.

An enigma- something they both can't get enough of from each other, blood runs thicker than water after all.

"Heey! Kokichi!" A blonde haired girl jogged up to him, her hair bobbing along with her jogging that rested on her shoulders.

"Akamatsu?" He inquired dutifully before bursting into a fit of giggles to himself as she tugged at the straps of her backpack awkwardly, her eyes displaying utter confusion.

"What's so funny now that I'm here?" She accused, eyes narrowed in a disapproving manner, a suspicious frown creeping up on her face.

"Oh nothing Akamatsu-chan!" He piped up, a small grin on his face.

"So what does Kaede want? Does she want to join my secret organization that has over 10,000 members?!" He rambled on about how great his organization is animatedly before bombarding her with questions.

"U-um...no. I just wanted to know if you could help me with my homework?" She stated warily, starting to regret the fact that she bothered to ask him, of all people, in the first place. She should've just gone to Iruma instead.

"Huuuuh?! Well then you'll have to let me play your 'grand' piano." Kokichi leered inquisitively before mocking her over how much she was a piano freak, Akamatsu never let anyone near her piano, never let anyone touch it or let anyone so much as look at it and if they did, they'd end up going back to their dorm a complete wreck.

Akamatsu's fists clenched before muttering out an agreement as Kokichi plucked the homework from her bag and started writing answers on the sheet of paper.

* * *

 When lunchtime rolled around, Harukawa slammed her body into the seat next to Saihara, occupying it before anybody else could.

Saihara quizzically looked at her and offered a small nervous smile. "Is something wrong Harukaw-I mean Maki?"

Her face was uncharacteristically flustered, a deep red blush flooding her face as she gripped onto one of her long ponytails for dear life, gaze locked onto the ground.

Saihara stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the rare sight of his friend so embarrassed before his lips curved into a more bolder smile. "Did someone embarrass you today? Was it Kokichi?" 

Upon hearing his name she glared up at him with piercing eyes, Saihara gulped and got the message, opting to stay quiet.

"Where's Kaito?" She whispered slowly, eyes darting round to look for the astronaut but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's uh..not feeling well so he didn't come to school today." Saihara meekly replied, not meeting her eyes as his hair framed over his face, shielding his feminine eyes.

Harukawa sighed in annoyance before puffing out her cheeks. "Kokichi asked me out this morning."

Saihara spat out his tea instantly, earning a disgusted scowl from Chabashira who wasn't that far from them. Saihara offered an apologetic smile, Chabashira just gave a disgruntled huff before going back to her business.

He swiveled round, giving Harukawa his full attention, still unable to comprehend what Harukawa just told him. "H-He asked you out?!" Saihara gawked, mouth open in shock and disbelief. "That troublemaker asked you out?"

"Yes, he did." Harukawa confirmed, looking anywhere but him and tried to fight off the upcoming blush to her face.

 "He did?!" Saihara parroted back, mercury eyes widened in disbelief and confusion before shaking his head. "I thought you guys hated each other?" 

Harukawa pondered on what Saihara had said, sure, she hated him but she loved the purple-haired boy at the same time. It was complicated. She wasn't one to sign herself up for love, she was someone who focused on what needed to be done not to mope around in some love-struck fantasy just to get her heart broken.

"..." Harukawa turned away from him and started picking at his food, she knew Saihara wouldn't mind since they were close friends anyway.

Saihara coughed at the awkward tension before forcing himself to ask Harukawa the question he'd been holding with baited breath ever since she told him. "...So what answer did you give him, Maki?"

Harukawa grit her teeth, fingernails digging into the small toasted mochi that she was about to take a bite of.

"...I told him I would if he left me alone." She mentally cursed at herself as she closed her eyes, the corners of her rosy lips tugging into a barely noticeable frown.

"...Oh." Saihara replied slowly, he should've expected something such as that but it still surprised him and made him a little sad, why? He didn't know himself but killed the thought swiftly as it bubbled up to his consciousness.

"Well let's hope it goes well?" Saihara offered albeit shakily, his voice was hoarse, timid- pathetic.

He wouldn't even be mildly surprised if he would find Kokichi's body in an alleyway or dumpster at this point by the hands of Harukawa but he has the feeling that somewhere deep down, a tiny part of Harukawa loves Kokichi.

Since she could just ignore his taunts and comments but instead she retaliates with comments of her own or sometimes even actions if he's pushed her over the edge enough. And he doesn't remember the last time Harukawa hasn't given subtle glances in the prankster's direction or marvel at the way he smiles sometimes.

Saihara was a detective and observing people was part of his job, their body language, facial expression, movements- all of that was what he did on a daily basis and the signals Harukawa's been giving off absentmindedly as of late, it only confirmed his suspicions.

"...Yeah" Harukawa acknowledged before popping the toasted mochi into her mouth with Saihara quickly following suite.

* * *

 Akamatsu promised Harukawa that she would be at her dorm room soon to help with her internal crisis on what to wear, she only had some time till she was meant to meet Kokichi in the park near the lake.

She pulled on her ponytails frenetically, she has never been so worked up over wearing something but the fact that it was a  _date_ only made it more worrisome for her.

Clothes were strewn around the room everywhere in assorted messy clumps and piles.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, what if Kokichi was just setting her up? Only to laugh at her the next day for being so foolish? It was becoming ridiculous, she shouldn't be fawning over some clown that she'd gladly strangle...and then probably pepper with kisses as a brazen apology. He had stolen her heart and she didn't even know until now.

A light knock on the door steeled Harukawa's thoughts. That must be Akamatsu because nobody else knocks on the door like that, with a feathery touch.

She strode up to the door and peered through the peep hole, recognizing the blonde ahoge and music note clips, she opened the door wide open for Akamatsu to enter before quietly shutting it and locking the door so nobody else could get in, even if they tried. 

Akamatsu wondered through the dorm and scolded Harukawa over the mess she had made before Akamatsu had arrived with Harukawa offering a strained smile as an apology.

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Akamatsu playfully teased, flipping her hair. She got a pillow thrown at her face as a response.

"Awh! Maki! You can tell me." She tried to negotiate with her friend, a more friendlier smile on her lips, clutching the pillow.

"..." Harukawa only glowered at her nimbly with a pinch of tenderness before letting out a melancholy sigh, eyes flickering to the clock that hung on the wall.

"Ah, never mind. It's fine Maki! Let's just find you something to wear, yeah?!" Akamatsu clasped her hands together cheerfully although it looked a little awkward with the pillow still wedged between her arms in an attempt to change the subject since she had started to get uncomfortable over the eerie silence.

"...It's Kokichi." Harukawa's lips parted as she spoke albeit weakly and walked past Akamatsu, her hand brushing against the pianist's to get her attention to follow. 

Akamatsu nearly choked on air as those words had tumbled from Harukawa's mouth before leaving the pillow on the plush bed and following quickly behind.

"So your date's with him?  huh~" Akamatsu lightly snickered to herself.

"What's so funny?" Harukawa's monotone voice rang out through the room, silencing Akamatsu.

"Haha~ I didn't think you guys would get together." She piped up jovially with a snigger here and there, her eyes bright with genuine happiness for the assassin.

 "Do you want to die?" Harukawa joked with a small smirk with her and Akamatsu both erupting into bubbly laughter that died down into light giggles. Harukawa refrained from saying anything else, at extraordinary times like this, it was really peaceful.

Harukawa rarely ever expressed her true emotions and feelings but when she did, she felt like she should be doing it more but thoughts and instincts get the best of her.

"Well Maki, after we find you something stunning, this will be you and Kokichi at the end of the date~" Akamatsu barked a chuckle and retrieved the pillow that was thrown at her prior and cuddled it making kissing noises as she gripped the pillow tighter for more exaggeration.

Harukawa was beyond embarrassed as she frantically covered her face with her hand, away from Akamtsu's nefarious, knowing grin and prying eyes. She didn't need to see Harukawa's face fully to know she was extremely flustered at the epiphany.

"S-Stop" Harukawa warned but the fact that her voice was muffled by her hands caused Akamatsu to snort lightly.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Akamatsu didn't wait for a snarky reply as she skimmed through all the articles of clothing, neatly setting some next to her that she thought would look nice for Harukawa and tried to smooth out some of the creases on each material.

Glimpses of Harukawa's eyes that hid behind her slender fingers observed Akamatsu and the bundle of clothing next to her fastidiously, not liking where the route of the clothing was going but it was better than nothing, she supposes.

"Hmm...Maybe I should call Iruma-san round. She could help...I think." Akamtsu pondered out loud as a devious grin split across her face knowing very well what Harukawa would say.

Harukawa takes her hands away from her face, her mouth flattened to a thin line and her eyes excruciatingly neutral with her tenuous trademark glare.

"No! I'd prefer it if Iruma doesn't come here." Harukawa tried to reason in a defensive manner and her eyes squinted at the pianist, that grin never leaving the pianist's face.

"Don't." Harukawa growled lowly, scarlet eyes leveling with purple hues. The last thing Harukawa wanted right now was for Iruma to barge through the door and force her into wearing a virgin sweater. Or any skimpy, revealing clothes that were too sketchy for her tastes.

"Hnh! Guess I'll have to find something decent then." Akamatsu bluffed with her arms folded, head held high with closed eyes.

Harukawa's eyes just bore into the side of her skull causing mental wounds making Akamatsu squeak uncomfortably while picking out a small dress and flinging it in the taller girl's direction.

The thin material draped over her face and Harukawa whispered a stifled curse before she seized the dress to just yank it off her.

Her eyes flitted to look at her friend and the dress with small complaints that the pianist just waved off happily, urging Harukawa to try it on.

The dress was a blackish colour that had thin straps for her shoulders and the sides of the dress were cut halfway down to expose the small knife garter that was coiled round her upper thigh.

Akamatsu held her laughter in for the first time she saw it, she thought it was some shabby apron but it actually looked really nice on Harukawa. It was hugging her body in all the right places despite the fact that Harukawa had her arms folded over her chest and tried to cover her body from the pianist's roving eyes.

"I don't like it." Harukawa bluntly enunciated, her eyes poised at the ground.

"But Maki! It looks really pretty on you!" Akamatsu cried, grabbing both of Harukawa's hands without thinking and squeezing them.

Harukawa eyed their hands before attempting to pull hers away lightly with Akamatsu doing the same.

"I don't think this one is a good idea." She steadily directed her voice at Akamatsu.

"People might get the wrong impression" Harukawa gestured to her knife garter that she's always kept there, strapped to her leg.

Akamatsu had a sullen moue on her face, her bottom lip quivering with Harukawa remaining anodyne with her chilly lour.

Akmatsu went back to searching for clothing that may interest Harukawa considering she had turned down every outfit Akamatsu suggested thus far, the brunette sneering each time.

"Ooh! How about this?" Akamatsu crooned like a girl that just saw the cutest thing ever, or maybe she did, Harukawa wasn't sure.

Harukawa raised an eyebrow at the outfit that was layed out before her on her bed before reluctantly trying it on.

Jet black stockings, a sangria coloured pleated skirt, a raven coloured button up shirt with the end of the sleeves being pleated in a deep shade of ruby complete with a garnet bow curled underneath her collar as well as a matching one in her hair that was put to one side of her shoulder, cascading all the way down to her knees.

She tugged a pair of brown boots that went up to her ankles onto her feet, zipping the sides up, satisfied with her work she stood up and awaited for the blonde's response.

Akamatsu just stared at her in awe and admiration, her eyes sparkling like glitter.

Harukawa tremulously shifted around in the clothing, gracelessly tugging at her collar and cleared her throat.

Akamatsu broke out of her trance abruptly and tackled the assassin into a hug and the wafting smell of cherry blossoms stabbed at Harukawa's nose.

After a few seconds Akamatsu pulled away and beamed at her radiantly like the sun.

"You look so cute! Kokichi is going to love you!" The pianist squealed excitedly, doing a small show of clapping her hands.

"...Are you sure?" Harukawa's voice was skeptical, uncertain and felt like a doll being forcing into clothing for a game of 'dress up'.

Akamatsu's buoyant and sprightly smile was enough to make the assassin feel a bit more motivated and confident. Her eyes drifted to the clock that hung on the maroon wall, she would have to start going now or she'd be late.

"...Kaede. I need to go now." Harukawa hissed, her boots hitting the floor with each quick step, Akamatsu scurried behind like a mouse without saying anything.

Harukawa's eyes were looking straight ahead but she couldn't help the annoying words tumble from her lips.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She brought up the stupid question when they both exited the dorm room, with Harukawa locking it before descending down the stairs with the pianist.

"Of course, Maki! He'll definitely be head over heels for you!" Akamatsu cut in eloquently, a genuine smile on her features once more, eyes bright with life as she done two fist pumps in the air before going back to holding the banister for support.

"But he's a liar." Harukawa stated dryly, taking the chance to slide down the banister. Akamatsu watched her sail down to the ground floor and bring herself up, waiting for the blonde. Akamatsu quickened her pace down the flight of stairs, joining Harukawa's side once more.

"It doesn't matter. If he's not interested, screw him." was Akamatsu's proud reply before her eyes widened like saucers at the implication and added, "Not in the wrong way!"

Harukawa just shook her head, the ghost of a smile plastered on her face yet her eyes were still pugnacious and calculating as always.

* * *

Harukawa sauntered through the park, mustering the most bone-chilling glare she could give whenever someone turned their head to look her way. Good thing most of them backed down, she really didn't want to get blood on her shirt before her date, it would be a pain to clean anyway.

 She exhaled deeply, twirling a few strands of her hair distractedly with her eyes taking in the sights before her.

Harukawa would have the supreme leader's head on a silver platter if the date was just a prank or a set-up to be a laughing stock.

She felt really unamused when she noticed the lake not far from where she had been walking, seeing the faint silhouettes of ducks paddling in the water, some of their wings outstretched, or maybe they were swans? Harukawa didn't really care to take a second peek.

Her small steps echoed throughout the silence, the only other noise were the waves coruscating across the lake and the low noises of the swans or ducks gliding across the lake's surface, some dipping underwater before rising again, fluffing their wings.

She stopped a few meters away from the lake and saw a few rose petals scattered on the ground in an ambiguous trail, as if the person who'd left them didn't know where to direct the clumps of flower petals to, her eyes traced the path the petals provided, seeing that it lead to a small secluded area in front of the lake.

Her hand wandered to the upper thigh of her leg, checking to see if the knife holster was still intact and breathing a quiet sigh of relief that it was still there.

She did have other tricks up her sleeve but that one would be the easiest to reach and the assailant wouldn't see it coming if she were to be attacked or had to defend herself, whether with a weapon or hand to hand combat. 

Harukawa stealthily crawled to the small secluded area and hid behind a massive shrub that made her barely visible, holding her breath by biting down on one of her fingers to keep quiet.

There was a scrawny figure. They seemed to be small, with spiky hair that seemed almost cerulean and midnight violet in the shadows, their back facing Harukawa.

She accidentally moved forward, rustling the bush a little and gave her position away instantly, judging by the fact that she heard the stranger chuckle a little.

"So my beloved Harumaki came after all!" Came an ecstatic voice as the figure turned round, revealing those dark purple eyes she loves to get lost into, their finger over the arrogant smirk, eyes squinted and head cocked to the side in a mischievous manner.

Harukawa bit her tongue, preventing her from saying anything, trying to ignore Kokichi's shit eating grin as she emerged from behind the thorn bush.

"Are you sure you didn't bring Saihara-chan or Momota-chan with you?" He ridiculed Harukawa with a sardonic smirk, arms folded behind his head.

Harukawa eyeballed him, taking note that he was wearing black skinny ripped jeans, a grey shirt with white sleeves and had grey stripes at the bottom with his signature checkered scarf.

Harukawa sat on the other rock, opposite to Kokichi.

"But Harumaki looks so cute!" He complimented sweetly. "Just kidding! Harumaki looks so ugly!" He immediately jeered, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up." Harukawa snarled, looking at what she had speculated earlier- Swans. They swam elegantly through the murky waters, halving themselves before resurfacing and tipping in unison.

"Heeelloo? Harumaki??" Kokichi waved a hand to her face, making her switch her focus to those beautiful violet eyes.

"What?" 

"Pay attention to mee!" Kokichi whined, flopping onto her and looking up at her with his doe-like eyes. Harukawa made a move to hit him but he quickly rolled off her and onto the grass.

He clutched his chest where his heart was dramatically, peering at her through his eyelids.

"Thou hath wounded me!" Fake tears started forming at the corners of his glassy eyes.

 Harukawa grumbled but decided to play along with his stupid game. "Woe is me."

"Nishishi! I knew my beloved Harumaki-chan would join in!" He tittered, an asinine grin on his face.

"I will throw you into the lake." Harukawa forewarned him menacingly but it seemed Kokichi was unfazed.

"Awh! You wont 'cause you looooove me!" Kokichi teased charmingly, putting on another one of his facades, blinking innocently.

Harukawa couldn't stop the miniscule blush that coated her cheeks and punched him in the shoulder.

"No I don't." She rasped, voice laced with venom.

Kokichi studied her for a few moments before an idea came to his mind. He gave a nefarious grin, Harukawa didn't like the look of it. Akamatsu's and Kokichi's grin's were almost alike and it unnerved her to no end.

He hoisted himself on his knees and shuffled in front of Harukawa so he was in between her legs and leaned up towards her, connecting his lips to hers.

His eyes were half-lidded and Harukawa's were wide with minimal shock, she didn't kiss back yet but the fact that Kokichi managed to rile some expression out of her made him smirk against her lips.

The kiss seemed innocent at first but when Kokichi nipped at her bottom lip, that's when things got out of hand. Harukawa kissed back roughly, grabbing the collar of his shirt for support.

When they pulled away, they were both panting heavily, staring each other down like feral, cornered animals.

Despite Harukawa's flushed cheeks, she still glared at him and all he did was grin in return and if Harukawa squinted enough, she could see a scarce blush on his pale face.

Kokichi grabbed something from behind him and it turned out to be a massive bouquet of roses secured with a blood red bow and offered them to Harukawa.

"..." Harukawa mutely gazed at the flowers and back to Kokichi who nodded, smiling delicately.

She tantalizingly grabbed his free hand instead, placing a small chaste kiss to his pale hand.

"I like you too, Kokichi." 

"Whaat?! My beloved Harumaki likes me too!? I didn't know that!" He gingerly exclaimed as if he was oblivious to what had happened prior, shattering the bittersweet moment between them and she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Just kidding!" Kokichi giggled once more, placing a kiss to Harukawa's cheek and his warm hands lingered on Harukawa's cold fingers before taking his hand away.

Harukawa took the bouquet from him with one hand and the most adorable smile he'd ever seen.

"Let's go, Kichi." Harukawa whispered. Kokichi felt his heart skip a beat but didn't say anything.

She then slipped her fingers through his, gripping his hand tightly and spent the rest of the night together, relishing in each other's company.

Kokichi definitely knew there was now something intimate between them and it would never change, he hoped.

However, they would have to keep it as a secret for now till they were both comfortable on telling the others and start plotting their 'game plan' for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that some people may say 'Harouma' is invalid or doesn't work because they both hate each other, but think of it.
> 
> Kokichi practically hates Himiko, doesn't he? But somehow it's okay to ship them together but it's wrong to ship Ouma with either Harukawa or Iruma? Seriously?
> 
> Irouma is not a toxic ship and nor is Harouma, they both contrast nicely and both seem a better fit for Ouma than Himiko or Saihara in my opinion, just look at the dynamic, aesthetic, personalities etc. just like with any other ship.
> 
> It seriously pisses me off how some think specific ships are 'abusive', 'invalid' or 'wouldn't work out' - you see people shipping Korekiyo and Amami when they have practically zero interactions with each other and that's okay and it's somehow valid/canon???
> 
> Apologies, I didn't mean to sound pissy about it but I just wanted to address it- I didn't intend to come out rude or as a messy rant and you have the right to ship whatever ships you fancy but don't go bash on others or the ships you don't like.
> 
> But Harouma is seriously cute which motivated me into doing this.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are highly valued and appreciated!


End file.
